Lola Bunny
Lola Bunny is a Looney Tunes cartoon character portrayed as an anthropomorphic female rabbit. According to Kevin Sandler in Reading the Rabbit: Explorations in Warner Bros. Animation, she was created as a "female merchandising counterpart" to Bugs Bunny and first appeared as his girlfriend in the 1996 cartoon Space Jam. ''Space Jam'' In Space Jam, she has tan fur, blonde bangs, and wears a purple rubber band on both ears like a ponytail. She has aqua colored eyes. Lola is voiced by Kath Soucie in her first appearance. Lola's basketball skills get her a spot on the Toon Squad, in which the Looney Tunes characters battle the villainous Monstars for their freedom, with help from Michael Jordan. Although she initially turned down Bugs' advances, her feelings shifted to affection after he saved her from a belly-flopping Monstar, getting himself painfully squashed in the process (showing that he was willing to put himself in harm's way for her and genuinely cared for her). Acting on these feelings, she kissed him and near the film's end, becomes his girlfriend. Lola's personality is a combination of the Hawksian woman, tomboy and femme fatale archetypes. She is a tough talking, no-nonsense woman (as displayed by her reactions to being called the term "doll," which she finds to be derogatory and highly offensive) who is extremely independent and self reliant. She is highly athletic (easily the best player after Michael Jordan himself). She is also incredibly seductive in her behaviour, quite capable of easily charming men around her (as displayed with the other Looney Tunes in her first appearance in the movie but with none more so than Bugs Bunny himself, her love interest and boyfriend). Other cartoons Other appearances include her role as the reporter in the direct-to-video film Tweety's High-Flying Adventure. She also appeared as a playable character in the games Bugs Bunny & Lola Bunny: Operation Carrot Patch, released in 1998 and Looney Tunes Racing, released in 2000. In the action comedy Loonatics Unleashed, her descendant is Lexi Bunny who seems to be the first in command of the Loonatics team over Ace Bunny (the descendant of Bugs). She seems to have inherited her ancestor's athletic prowess and general witty and no-nonsense attitude along with her seductive charm. Lola also appears in Cartoon Network's series The Looney Tunes Show that started 2011. There she is Bugs Bunny's beautiful, talkative, kooky girlfriend. Her personallaty and appearence differs from that in her appearance in Space Jam She was a recurring character in season 1 but as of season 2 she has been in every episode. Minor appearances Following Space Jam, Lola has regularly appeared in solo stories in the monthly Looney Tunes comic published by DC Comics. Lola Bunny was also featured in a webtoon on looneytunes.com, entitled "Dating Dos and Don'ts." During this webtoon, in the form of a fifties educational film, Bugs Bunny attempts to take Lola out on a date, but Elmer Fudd and Lola's disapproving dad (voiced by Tom Kenny) hinder him. Power grid Gallery Category:Lola Category:Female Category:Looney Tunes Category:Attractive Female Category:Films Category:Comics Category:Games Category:Rabbit Category:Hero Category:Characters Category:Featured character